


Damned If We Aren't Happy

by blackblooddoomwolf



Series: Write Your Crimes On my Skin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Unstable, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Implied Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, No Penis In Vagina Sex, Oral Sex, Prologue, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Psychopath Lance (Voltron), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rimming, Serial Killer Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Smoking, Sociopath Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Writing, Squirting, Switch Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, dom space, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackblooddoomwolf/pseuds/blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: Finding their third hadn’t been romantic. At least not traditionally romantic. There were no planned meetups, no notes where they noticed that signature scrawl of writing, not even a mutual friend that brought the three of them together.No they met in what most would consider the worst possible circumstances.OrHow a prostitute, an ex-soldier, and a serial killer found each other and founded the largest gang in America.





	Damned If We Aren't Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! This is the first Fanfic I've posted online since I was like 12 years old so please be gentle with me. This is the prologue to a much larger piece I'm working on. Please let me know if you like it! Your comments and kudos really help inspire me to write.
> 
> Please note, I do not endorse any of the behavior partaken in within this story. This is a work of fiction in which all three main characters have serious mental illnesses that should be addressed outside of the world of fiction. I in no way am trying to marginalize that need. Please read over the tags and make certain that you are comfortable with the mentioned themes. I will mention that Lance is 17 in this story and that is why it is marked as underage, however, there is a reference to Lance having sex at earlier ages, one specific instance he speaks of is when he was ten years old, though it is not discussed in graphic detail please avoid it if it makes you uncomfortable. The dialogue in the story should give an indication of where this is discussed and can be skipped without losing the integrity of the story. Please be cautious while reading.
> 
> I fixed the format as much as I could to make it easier to read. 
> 
> Also I’m aware the middle of the fic may come across as rushed. A lot of issues will be addressed in future fics regarding how fast things moved in some ways. However, in regards to the actual relationship and living one another please remember this is a soulmate fic where these three have been communicating for several years. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Finding their third hadn’t been romantic. At least not traditionally romantic. There were no planned meetups, no notes where they noticed that signature scrawl of writing, not even a mutual friend that brought the three of them together.  
  
No, they met in what most would consider the worst possible circumstances.  
  
Shiro was picking Lance up from work. A bouquet of blue iris, stargazer lilies, and black roses clutched behind his back. The irony of picking up his soulmate from what was essentially a brothel hadn’t been lost on him. But it was worth it when Lance flew down the stairs to hug him.  
  
“Shiro! I wasn’t expecting you today.”  
  
“I wanted to surprise you. I know you have work but I was hoping we could spend some time together after you’re all finished up.” Shiro was slightly worried about how long he’d have to wait though. He wasn’t naive. He knew that Lance’s job could last the whole night if his client was willing to pay enough. But, Shiro had decided it would be worth the trip just to see his soulmate. Even if he could only see him for a moment before he went away with his client. Their schedules had been completely wrecked between Lance’s nocturnal hours and Shiro’s new job in construction. He hadn’t seen Lance in months and while talking through their skin wasn’t a new concept it still frustrated him to no end that he had to resort to their old way of communicating. He missed the way his soulmates eye lit up like the sun when he talked about his family. The way Lance would whine about how much taller Shiro was then him. The way his face would burst into flames when Shiro tried to reciprocate any of the coy flirting Lance threw his way.  
  
Besides he knew it made their third uncomfortable. Their third had refused to tell the two of them anything about themselves beside the fact that they had a hobby that he and Lance wouldn’t agree with. Lance had tried to assure them that if he worked as a prostitute and Shiro hadn’t let that affect their relationship then they both would love them no matter what. But it was like talking to a wall. Shiro knew how seeing his and Lances messages affected them. Their replies becoming more and more curt before stopping all together. He couldn’t help but imagine how his other soulmate was feeling when they read about their late night talks. About how it must have hurt them that Shiro and Lance knew each other’s names and faces and yet they still knew nothing more about the two of them then what their limited soul writing would allow them to tell each other. It broke his heart to know that while he and Lance had finally found each other. Their third, Red, was still out there with no idea who they were and was more lonely than ever.  
  
“Shiro?”

  
Shiro blinked noticing that Lance was staring at him in concern, “Ah sorry Lance, just thinking about...you know.”

He made a vague gesture to his flesh arm which still read ‘I love you’ in three different sets of handwriting. Lance’s writing a warm navy blue in soft looking script, his own writing written in thick black letters that he knew from enough late night discussion turned up deep purple on his soulmates’ skin. And then Red’s writing written in dark maroon the lines rushed and sharp. The idea of calling one another by their soul writing color wasn’t uncommon. Since soul writing wouldn’t allow them to tell each other their name it was fairly popular for people with multiple soulmates.

Lance’s face grew sadder as he figured out what Shiro was referencing, “I’m worried about them Shiro. They hardly write anymore.” He shifted back and forth on his feet. A gesture Shiro had finally learned meant he was nervous.

“They’re lonely Lance. Everything will be better when all of us are together.” Shiro smiles weakly and went to run his hand through his hair but stopped short when he suddenly realized he still had the bouquet for Lance clutched in his palm. “Right uh, these are for you.” He flushed glancing away from Lance’s starstruck face, “I know the whole red, blue, and black thing was kind of cheesy, but when I saw them at the flower store i just started think about the three of us and I know they look kind of cheap but-”

Shiro was interrupted by a soft kiss, “It’s perfect thank you.” He gently took the flowers from Shiro’s hand marveling at the different colors, “The fact that you brought me flowers that remind you of our soul writing is very romantic. And don’t you dare call it cheesy.”

Shiro coughed uncomfortably, “Anyway you have work don’t you.”

Lance grunted in agreement, “Unfortunately, I never liked sex with Iverson. He’s always so demanding.” Lance sighed, “I promise I’ll make things quick alright, then we can go find some 24-hour diner to loiter in.”

Shiro nodded and gave Lance a weak smile. “Go on, I’ll wait here.” Lance pressed one more kiss to his cheek before bouncing back up the stairs.

Shiro glanced around finally noting just where he was. The ‘club’ was lit with dim fuchsia lighting, the music so loud Shiro swore he could feel it in his very bones. The room was tainted with the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol. The atmosphere was making Shiro feel like a fish out of water. If someone had told him he’d find one of his soulmates here after spending the last 6 years in the military he of would have never believed them. But as it was Shiro was currently pushing through heated couples. Dodging propositions from people Shiro could only imagine were Lance’s coworkers.

Shiro finally found a booth far enough from the dance floor that the music didn’t make his brain feel like it was going to leak from his ears. God he was getting old.

That had ironically been one of his biggest concerns when he had finally met Lance. Lance looked so young. With that glitter of mischief in his eyes and his smooth caramel skin. He remembered the way Lance had laughed when Shiro had hesitantly asked how old he was. 17. He was 17. 10 years younger than himself and under aged. Shiro had almost asphyxiated right then and there.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Lance had giggled seemingly amused by Shiro’s break down. He had tugged at Shiro’s hands trying to tug them away from where they fumbled nervously through his hair. “If it’s the fact that I’m underaged don’t worry about it.

“Don’t worry about it he says. All those messages I sent you two. Oh my god!’ Shiro startled, “What if our third is even younger than you! I could go to jail for this!”

Lance jumped as Shiro started to hyperventilate, “Hey, hey, hey! Breathe big guy!” Lance wrapped his arms around his soulmate gently shushing him, “Hey it’s okay! You didn’t even know our names let alone our ages. Everything is totally good. Okay? No one’s calling the cops Shiro and even if our third is younger I’m positive they won’t call the police either, okay. We love you.” Shiro made a low groaning sound like he was dying and Lance sighed, “Shiro, baby, look at me.” Lance locked eyes with the older man, “I understand you’re scared but listen to me. I am not worried about your age. You’re still the same person who messaged me everyday first thing in the morning. You’re still the same person who helped me deal with my dad’s imprisonment and always signed your messages with ‘lovingly yours’ like a fucking gentleman from the 30s. This doesn’t change anything. At least I don’t want it to change anything.” Lance had looked away now his breathing suddenly shaky, “I mean I knew all of this was a stretch with the whole prostitution thing, and with there being three of us to begin with, but dammit I really want this to work okay. Please don’t let a few years difference make this relationship a deal breaker for you.”

Shiro sighed and reached out to pull Lance into a tight hug, “This isn’t a deal breaker Lance just, this is scary for me okay?” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “I just don’t want to risk ruining this...ruining us. Since you’re underaged no sex. Not until you’ve turned 18 okay. I don’t want to take your innocence from you.”

“I’m sorry what!” Lance sputtered, “ I’m literally a prostitute and this is what you’re worried about? My innocence? Seriously Shiro!”

“I’m not budging on this Lance.” Shiro had grunted, “This isn’t about your job, you have to do those things to take care of your family. They are taking advantage of your misfortune and even though you allow it. It still isn’t right. You deserve the wait.”

Lance had finally agreed shoving his face into the curve of Shiro’s neck. “I’ll change your mind eventually but sure no sex….for now.”

Shiro had groaned at Lance’s words he could already tell that Lance was going to drag him to an early grave.

 

Luckily for Shiro’s heart when pushed Red had told both of them that they were 23. Which had caused Lance to whine about how unfair it was that Shiro and their third could have sex before Lance. They had finally agreed that no one would have sex with anyone until Lance was 18 much to Lance’s joy and Red’s annoyance.

“Shiro was it?” Shiro was startled from his thoughts as a young woman approached his table. She was beautiful with long white hair and skin just a shade darker than Lance’s. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was carrying a small tray of empty beer bottles and dirty martini glasses. Her smile was warm if a little tired, “Lance is constantly talking my ear of about you.”

“Oh you must be one of his coworker. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled at her charmingly and the young woman giggled.

“You are much too formal to be Lance’s soulmate. I was expecting some sort of deviant with the way Lance swoons after bad boys.”

“To be fair I was pretty wild in high school but the military sort of mellowed me out,” he extended his hand to her and she fumbled with glasses in order to grasp his hand with one of hers, “Names Shiro, what’s yours?”

“Allura.” She smiled at him brushing a stray piece of silver hair out of her eyes, “Lance should be down shortly, from the way the head mother was grumbling it sounds like Iverson is refusing to pay full price anymore which means he won’t be staying for long.”

“Allura before you go, can I ask you a serious question….It’s about Lance.”

Allura frowned her eyes suddenly concerned, “Of course, what do you want to know?”

“Do you think Lance is happy with who I turned out to be? Sometimes I worry that I won’t be able to keep up with him. Our third and I are both so much older than him and while we both love him immensely, I’m still 10 years older than them and well...crippled.”

Allura’s suddenly smiled, “I wouldn’t be worried about that Shiro, he was constantly talking about you two before he even met you and now I don’t think I’ve heard him talk about anything else. Besides...” Allura reached out and gently flicked Shiro on the forehead, “Give yourself some more credit. You are a very attractive man and, don’t tell Lance this, but the bionic arm is kinda hot.” Allura’s eye glittered with humor before she suddenly glanced down out her arm as creamsicle orange words started to write themselves across her skin. Allura smiled faintly, “ Well if you’ll excuse me I need to get these glasses back to the bar. Before my platonic mate sends out a search party.”

“Oh of course! It was a pleasure to meet you Allura.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” She nodded at him before gliding on past his table and off toward where Shiro assumed the bar was. Shiro watched Allura disappear back into the throngs of the dance floor, seemingly parting the people with her mere presence. She truly was a remarkable women.

“Shiro~” He jumped turning to find Lance leering over his shoulder, “You’re not checking Allura out are you?” Lance pouted wrapping his arms around his soulmates shoulders, “because that would be just plain rude. Especially since her soulmate seems like the possessive type.”

Shiro laughed reaching up to ruffle Lance’s hair, “Nope, just meeting your friends.”Lance made a noise of understanding before sliding into Shiro’s lap. “Hello handsome.” Shiro laughed pressing a brief kiss to his temple. “All done for the night?”

Lance nodded practically purring as he coiled his arms around Shiro’s neck, “I missed you.” He pressed a kiss to his soulmates neck, and smirked when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist. “I could hardly focus with Iverson. Kept thinking about you down here waiting for me. All uncomfortable and uptight without me around to loosen you up.” He skimmed his teeth down the side of his throat.

“Lance...” Shiro started voice gravelly, “Lance we can’t.”

“Thought about how we were made for each other, about you bringing me those flowers as I sucked him down. Thought about how much better it would have been if it was your cock.” Lance breathed hot against his skin, “Thought about what it would be like if Red was here with us. They always talked so much about wanting to watch the two of us. Watch us pick each other apart only so they could come in and sweep us up when we least expected it…” He ground his hips down on Shiro with an ease that came with lots of practice. Grinning when Shiro’s breath came out in a shudder. “Do you want to fuck me Shiro?” The question was so quiet Shiro almost swore he’d imagined it. “I do. Want to know if all those kinks of yours were real or just you showing off for us. Or maybe…” Lance leaned back in Shiro’s arms ocean blue meeting blown out steel, “Maybe you want me to fuck you...big bad soldier brought to his knees by a common slut.” Shiro groaned long and loud his head falling onto Lance’s shoulder with a thunk.

“Lance we can’t”

“I mean we can,” Lance retorted, “No one is going to stop us. The only one who cares here is you.”

“Lance…”

“Shiro~” Lance whined, “Please? I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Lance wait,”Shiro struggled to focus, searching desperately for a way to fend off the younger man. “Don’t you think Red should be here with us? For our first time I mean.”

There was a pause in which Shiro could almost hear Lance as he weighed his options, “Ugh,” Lance groaned pulling himself from Shiro’s lap, “You’re right. Our first time should be together.” Lance glared at Shiro crossing his arms over his chest, “Not that I like it.”

Shiro let out a sigh of relief smiling weakly at his soulmate, “So you still up for coffee.”

Lance rolled his eyes at him, “Yeah, sure we’ll go have a boring coffee date.” Lance held out his hand to Shiro to pull him up. But when Shiro went to let go of his hand Lance crushed his hand in his grasp, “Nope I don’t think so. You can thwart my advances but I’m going to at least hold your hand.”

Shiro laughed and squeezed his hand back.

Lance tugged Shiro through the club effortlessly navigating gyrating couples and drunken patrons with a practiced ease that made Shiro glad Lance was leading. Shiro briefly thought he spotted Allura speaking softly with a red-headed man with a mustache. But didn’t have time to contemplate what he was seeing as Lance forced his way through the crowd.

Finally they pushed out of the club and out onto the street. The pulsing music silenced by the slamming of the heavy door. The street was mostly vacant at two in the morning except for the occasional patron entering or exiting ‘The Castle’ and the homeless people who seemed to be sleeping under every door stoop. Lance sucked in a deep breath through his nose, “Ah the sweet smell of exhaust fumes and decaying garbage. No place like the city.” Lance and Shiro took to the streets, well alley more like. Shiro was stiff constantly glancing around like he expected someone to jump from the shadows to mug them.

“Shiro chill,” Lance laughed. “Trust me no one is going to mess with us unless we look like none natives.” Lance swung their jointed hands between them cheerfully and Shiro sighed forcing himself to try and relax. “Come on Hunk works at a diner about three blocks from here, and he always ends up taking the graveyard shift.”

Hunk was Lance’s third soulmate. Platonic thankfully. Shiro didn’t think he’d be able to share Lance with someone he didn’t love equally as much. Shiro had known Hunk for as long as he’d been messaging Lance. It was impossible to not know the man after reading their one-sided conversations on his skin. Hunk was a sweet kid and had known Lance since he was six years old. Two grimy kids growing up in the gutter of Chicago together. Seeing his soulmate covered in the cheerful boys butterscotch writing never failed to make him smile. Shiro didn’t have a platonic soulmate of his own. No light-colored writing ever surfaced on his skin. Just the dark colors of his romantic soulmates. Platonic mates weren’t particularly rare but they were treasured almost more than romantic soulmates. As a child he had been jealous of Lance. Jealous that he had a such a close bond with someone who was guaranteed to never get tied up in all the inevitable strife that came with love. But as Shiro had aged he’d found that he was more thankful for Hunk than anything else. Lance was beautiful, charismatic, and unfortunately very sensitive. That was unfortunate because neither he nor their third were practically good at talking or uh writing. Shiro could remember many days that he had woken up to his arms covered in blue and red, his soulmates having had a horrible fight while Shiro was asleep and unable to mediate. Those fights usually ended with Red saying something about how they didn’t think this relationship would ever work. Or nights when in a moment of anger Shiro had accidently been too harsh with Lance saying things like ‘you need to learn to accept that sometimes there are things that are more important than you’. Provoking the blue writing he loved so much to vanish sometimes for weeks at a time. Knowing that Lance had someone to talk to when the two of them accidentally hurt him was honestly a massive blessing.

“I can’t wait for you to see how Hunk makes waffles. I used to think he was lying when he said they were the best in the world. But now I am a true believer. That man is the breakfast master and could probably make even green goo taste good.”

Shiro blinked, “Green goo? Really Lance.”

“Hey, it was the grossest thing I could think of on the spot”

Shiro snorted bringing Lance’s hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss to his tanned skin. Lance stumbled slightly his ears lighting up bright red, “D-dude warn a man before you pull shit like that. I almost ate the fucking concrete.”

Shiro laughed wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Don’t worry I’d catch you if you fell.”

“Hmm getting caught by my soulmate’s big muscly arms...oh my I suddenly feel faint.” Lance put a hand to his head, dramatically swooning into his boyfriend.

Before Lance could blink Shiro had scooped him up into his arms, “We can’t have that,” he chuckled, “Perhaps I’ll just have to carry you for the rest of the night?” For a second Shiro wondered if he’d broken his boyfriend as Lance turned bright red and was staring at him with his mouth agape like a fish out of water. “Lance?” Shiro asked eyebrows furrowing together in concern.  
“Oh my god that was hot.” Lance whispered, closing his eyes as if he was having a religious experience. “Oh, Takashi Shirogane, my dear prince charming how will I ever go on without you.” Lance gripped Shiro’s jacket with his hands pulling himself up to stare at his boyfriend, grinning so wide that his eyes were practically scrunched up into slits.

“Guess you’ll just have to never leave.”

“Hmm, your arms or your presence. Cause this position is remarkably comfortable right now.”

Shiro smiled down at Lance brushing a soft kiss to his forehead, “You’ll get bored just letting me carry you everywhere eventually.”

“Don’t underestimate me Shiro. I’m way lazier than you think.”

“Hmm is that why your skin care routine takes an hour and a half?”

“Hey, not all of us can just wake up looking like a walking wet dream. We lesser mortals must grovel before our beauty gods dermalogica and hydraluxe to keep from scaring small children.”

“You do realize I wear makeup right?”

“No I thought the winged eyeliner was natural.” Lance rolled his eyes. “We’re talking skin care here. Not makeup.”

“Right of course. Forgive me.”

Lance reached up to tug their mouths together. “You’re forgiven.” This was what his whole life had been leading up to. All his strife and struggles vanished when the two them were kissing like this. Lance’s lips still quirked up a roguish grin and Shiro clutching the other man against his chest like he was scared to let him go.

But of course like all good things in Shiro’s life. Their moment was interrupted.

By a blood curdling scream.

“What the fuck!” Lance jolted squirming out of his soulmates grip and nearly falling on his ass in his haste. “Who the fuck would be screaming like that?”

“I don’t know but I want you to stick close to me.” Shiro had pulled Lance to his side. Eyes darting around the dark alleyway. Instantly geared up for a fight, “Just stay behind me, I'll protect you.”

“Fuck that,” Lance murmured and Shiro heard a faint click.

He glanced over at his boyfriend, and then glanced a second time because holy fuck Lance had a gun.  
“Lance what the hell! Why do you have a gun?”

“For this exact purpose dumbass, I’m not stupid I know I work in a dangerous area of town. And with all the stuff on the news about that serial killer moving closer and closer to Chicago I wasn’t gonna take any fucking chances.”

Shiro was still reeling over the fact that his boyfriend had been packing and he a trained soldier had never noticed. “Do you even know how to use that thing?”

Lance snorted, “Of course I do. Why the fuck would I go through all the trouble of stealing a gun if I didn’t plan on teaching myself how to use it. Now which way did that scream come from?” And to his credit Lance looked like he knew what he was doing: stance wide and both hands on the gun.

But, not only did Lance have a gun he had stolen it. Jesus, Shiro was going to faint. “I don’t know north of here probably. Why?”

“We’re heading that way obviously!” Lance pushed past Shiro gun aimed at the ground. “If someone’s screaming that means they’re in trouble.”

“Are you fucking crazy Lance! That’s way too dangerous.”

“Think about it, if we save that guy who knows what kind of reward we could get. Hell, if the persons rich enough we may actually get to go on proper dates.”

Shiro sighed, “Lance this is not worth risking our lives for…”

“Weren’t you a fucking soldier. Where’s your sense of civic duty?”

“It died in Afghanistan when half my squadron died on what my superiors knew was a suicide mission. Which is exactly what this is Lance. Besides we can’t just extort people like that.”

“Well I’m going. You may be fine living below the poverty line. But I’m fucking not.” Lance said his frame suddenly turning tense, “So you can either come with me or leave.”

“Why play hero Lance. What are you trying to prove!”

“I don’t know okay! I just feel like this is important...like this could change the destination of my shitty life. Are you coming or not?”

“Fuck fine, just let me take point at least.”

Lance wordlessly let Shiro pass him.  
The two of them moved in sync. Lance watching their back as Shiro led them through the alleys of Chicago. Shiro wondered bleakly if they were walking through their own catacombs. Shiro had no weapon just his fists and Lance’s gun. The gun might be able to scare away some muggers but anything bigger than that wouldn’t even blink. God, what if it was a drug deal gone wrong, or the mafia? Yeah this was looking like less and less like a good idea with every step.  
But, he was beginning to understand what Lance said about this feeling important. Just the feeling of having Lance at his back. Knowing the other was ready to leap into action at the first sign of danger. It made him feel safer.  
Shiro and Lance against the world. Or well until they got killed in this damn alleyway because both of them were hyped up on adrenaline and that thrill of being alive. Shiro hadn’t felt this young since his arm had...since he’d...he didn’t want to think about it.

Something about being with Lance made him feel like he was slipping. Not in a bad way but in a way that made him feel like he could relax. That no matter what happened to them Lance would be there at his side ready to help if he needed it. He’d felt strained after the war like he was wearing skin that was two sizes to small for his body. Every smile had felt faked, every job monotonous and lacking in substance.

But for a moment, when Lance was tugging him to the new ice cream shop five blocks from Shiro’s construction site. Or when he had the larger male pinned under him as he whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do him into his ear. When Lance was talking so fast that his words seemed to blur into an endless stream that was just...Lance. When he was with Lance he felt comfortable, happy, normal.

“Did you hear that?”

Shiro froze in place. Ears straining to find anything unusual in the chaos of the city’s nocturnal cycle.

And then, he heard it.

Just barely over the sound of racing city traffic and the pulsing of music from a nearby bar. Underneath the sound of drunken teenagers laughing a block away. Amidst the soft spanish singing from an apartment complex window. And most importantly just loud enough to hear over his and Lance’s steady breathing.

Someone was begging

“Please, please, please. Don’t hurt me! I have a wife and kids.”

Shiro and Lance glanced at one another.  
“I promise this is nothing personal man. You’re just my type. When I see big guys like you walking around like you rule the goddamn city my knife just gets so...twitchy.”

There was the sound of a grunt and then the scramble of feet pounding against the ground. Before the man let out a sudden wail of pain, not unlike the one that had drawn himself and Lance to the scene of the crime in the first place.

“Quiet!” The voice was obviously male, husky and dark like the person who owned it smoked regularly. “If you keep screaming like that I’ll be forced to rip out your vocal cords. And while that’s a lot of fun for me that isn’t the way I want to take care of you tonight.” The voice had an almost melodic quality to it like the numbness right before you passed out, or the hush of a forest right before it was engulfed in flames, “Look at you,” the man tisked, “We’ve only been together for thirty minutes and I’ve already bruised up that pretty face of yours.”

“You’re a psychopath!”

“Sociopath, idiot, learn your terminology. Besides neither of us are particularly good people. How many women have you fucked behind your dearest wife’s back Hmm? But, I’d prefer not to state obvious facts all day and focus on dolling you up for your funeral.”

Slowly Shiro and Lance crept toward the location of the murderer and his victim until they got to the end of the alley where it fed into a new alley neither of them even knew existed.

They could hear the crunch of gravel as the murderer circled his victim. “Now please be careful not to struggle to much, You don’t want my hand to slip and kill you too quick.”

God, whoever this person was they sounded like they knew what they were doing, like a serial killer.

Shiro remembered with a jolt having heard on the radio at work something about the infamous Marmora serial killer cutting through Minnesota and Iowa but surely he wasn’t here. What were the odds that he’d end up here. Tonight. In the back alleys of Chicago.

“Please I’ll give you whatever you want, I’ve got money! Or, uh, I can throw the police off your trail if you’d like...just please I don’t want to die today!” Lance’s face practically lit up with joy at the victim’s words. Rich guy with a lot of strings he could pull. The kind of people Lance loved to extort.

“Shut up.” The voice was cold and it made Shiro shudder. “The only thing I want from you is your blood on my fingertips”

Silence, and then the other man began to cry again. “Please, please, please. It hurts don’t do this to me.”

Before Shiro could blink Lance was pushing past Shiro and out into the alleyway. What was he doing! He was going to get himself killed. “Lance!” Shiro whispered, “Get back over here!”

Lance ignored him pulling his gun up until it was leveled at the two people Shiro still couldn’t see, “Hey! Your Marmora right? The serial killer.” Lance kept his voice as steady as he could but Shiro could see the way his arms were shaking with fear. “I...I don’t know why you’re doing this but I’m gonna stop you.”

God Shiro’s soulmate was a fucking idiot.

Shiro pushed himself out of the alley, “You were sloppy.” He called, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. If his soulmate was going to risk his fucking life Shiro was gonna at least try to minimize the damage. Even if he had to function as a meat shield for him. “We could hear that man scream from over a mile away.”

The sight at the end of the alley was frankly terrifying. A man was lying half propped up on the wall. His arm pinned to the brick by what had to be the biggest knife Shiro had ever seen. His face was sliced open blood leaking down his face in thick rivulets. One of his eyes was swollen closed and dark purple. His one open eye pinning Shiro and Lance down with a glance so filled with fear that it made Shiro want to throw up. The most horrifying part of all was his stomach which had been sliced wide open so that the man's intestines were spilling out over his legs. It looked like it had been done with an almost surgical touch to minimize the amount of blood that oozed out from his stomach to the ground around him.

The serial killer himself was even worse. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. His face covered by a black mask with two purple lamp like lights gleaming where his eyes were hidden. Two matching lines of purple light underneath the eyes on either side making the killer look almost alien. Besides the mask he was dressed in a black hoodie pulled up over his head, black gloves soaked through with what Shiro could only assume was blood. In one hand he held a second knife looking like the twin of the one buried in the man’s arm. The other hand holding his victim in place.

“I wasn’t expecting company.” The masked man turned to look at them mask giving no indication of what he was the thinking. He stood up releasing his victim allowing him to slump to the floor and scream as the knife ripped further up his arm.

“Cute gun.” The serial killer chuckled and if Shiro hadn’t been terrified for his and Lance’s life he would have marveled at the difference between the man’s laugh and the danger that practically radiated from him.

“I know how to use it.” Lance barked, “And, I’m a pretty damn good shot if I do say so myself.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Marmora flipped the knife in his hand wielding the blade like he’d been born to use it and who knows maybe he had. Fate was weird like that.

“Step away from that man,” Lance’s mouth was set in a grim line as he motioned with the gun indicating where he wanted the man to go.

“No thanks.” Marmora turned back to his victim sinking his knife into the man’s shoulder. “You may know how to shoot that gun but you won’t do it. You’re practically shitting yourself just pointing it at me.”

The gun went off with a bang just barely brushing past Marmora’s hood. “Fucking try me you piece of shit!”

Marmora froze for all of three seconds before he was facing them.

Shiro had three seconds to realize that the killer was moving as if to throw the knife before he had tackled Lance to the ground narrowly missing the knife that sailed through the air where Lance’s head had been not three seconds prior.

The serial killer stalked over to them pulling his own gun from the front pocket of his hoodie without pause. “I hate using a gun. Takes all the fun out of everything.”

He pointed the gun at the two of them and Shiro felt his heart rate pounding in his ears. God why now? When he’d finally found Lance. When he was still ⅓ incomplete. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut clutching Lance’s to his chest and waited.

There was a sudden grunt and the sound of a scuffle. Shiro reopened his eyes to see the man from before struggling to stab Marmora, wielding the knife that had previously been stabbed through his arm. How on earth he was moving with his organs practically falling out of his body was beyond Shiro but there he was. The man however was weak and instead of slicing at the man’s chest was deflected to the serial killers shoulder ripping the arm of the man’s hoodie and biting into his flesh.

Marmora growled finally pushing the weaker man off of him. He glanced down at where the hoodie was ripped from his own blade. Pale skin barely noticable beneath the waterfall of red flowing down his arm. The serial killer reached up and pulled the entire sleeve off with one quick motion, “You’ll pay for that.” He said wrapping the ripped fabric around the harsh slash in his shoulder.

But Shiro was no longer paying attention because with the sleeve gone. Shiro could see his skin. Read his skin.

 _I love you_ , in warm navy blue.

I love you, in purple so dark it looked black.

 **I love you** , in black pen the lines rushed and sharp.

“Shiro,” Lance gasped. “Shiro his arm!”

“I know I see it.”

Their soulmate was on his victim again in a flash, “Let’s make sure you can’t pull another stunt like that again.” There was a sickening crunch as Marmora slammed the butt of his gun into the man’s kneecaps.

The man howled in pain and Marmora laughed.

“Now then,” the killer stood again turning to look at Shiro and Lance’s shocked faces. He leveled the gun at the both of them again one hand holding the gun the other pressing down on his shoulder to stanch the bleeding and steady his aim.

“Wait!” Lance yelled he was trembling against Shiro eyes wide with fear and sudden excitement, “Wait please you’ll regret this.”

The masked man snorted, “I highly doubt that.” He pulled the hammer back on the gun, “Now which lover should go first.”

“Shiro your arm!” Lance yelled struggling to jolt his soulmate into motion, “Shiro show him your arm!”

Shiro let go of Lance with a jerk the other man crashing back down on the ground from the sudden lack of support. Shiro held his arm out tentatively palm side up so the other man could read it.

 _I love you_  
I love you  
**I love you**

Shiro could see the moment it registered in Marmora’s head what he was reading. His head twisting back and forth to glance between the two of them. “This is not happening. Not like this.” The serial killer stumbled backwards.

“We found you.” Lance said his voice filled with awe, “We finally found you.”

Shiro slowly got to his feet hands open in front of him like he was approaching a wild animal. “Hey, everything is okay.”

“Okay! I nearly shot you!” The masked man growled.

“Well uh you’re not gonna shoot us now are you?” Lance let out a sound that vaguely resembled a laugh.

“No! No, of course not.”

The three of them stood frozen staring at one another before the victim at Marmora’s feet let out another pitiful whimper.

Shiro saw the way Marmora twitched could read the blatant desire in the man's body language. Shiro realized with a start that this is what their third had always been talking about. A hobby that neither he nor Lance would agree with. Murder. And by the looks of it it wasn't so much of a hobby as something that the serial killer took great joy in. And he was right Shiro didn’t agree with it. Murder of an innocent man. The way he’d ripped through the man with no remorse. But was it a deal breaker?

No.

No it wasn’t.

“Can we take this somewhere else? Don’t worry you can bring your uh…” Shiro struggled to find a word to fit the beaten man at his soulmates feet. His murderous soulmates feet. Jesus that was going to take some getting used to.

“Acquaintance?” Lance offered.

“Uh sure acquaintance works.” Shiro ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, “Clearly we need to talk about your hobbies.”

Marmora shifted clearly uncomfortable, “Yeah, sure. I can take you two to my apartment. Just uh give me a sec.” Marmora took a few steps toward where his knife had landed after he’d hurled it at Lance before stopping, “Could you two keep an eye on him.”

Lance nodded shifting back and forth on his feet again. Nervous. “Yep we’ll keep an eye on him.” Lance pulled his pistol back up his hand much steadier as he pointed it at the incapacitated man, “If he starts moving to stand I'll shoot him back down.”

“Thanks Blue.” Shiro could practically hear the other man smiling. God that was cute. God Shiro was screwed.

“Alright all set.” The serial killer said putting his gun back in his front hoodie pocket.

Shiro nodded walking over to his soulmates victim and hefting him up into his arms like a sack of potatoes. If a sack of potatoes were drenched with blood and dangling organs. Shiro struggled not to laugh when he heard Lance mutter something about stupid soulmates being hot when they lifted things up.

“Alright Red lead the way.”

 XxX

Two hours later the three of them were in Marmora’s apartment. Turned out sneaking around with a half dead man draped on your back and a serial killer soulmate took a long ass time. Huh go figure.

The apartment was surprisingly homey with plush brown carpet lining the floor and eggshell colored walls. The initial room looked as though it functioned jointly as the kitchen and living room. The kitchen ending in a cozy nook tucked between two bookshelves with a red sofa and a small television. The kitchen itself looked barely used save for the microwave which looked like it had seen better days.

“Follow me.” Marmora led them down the hallway and led them into a side room.  
It wasn’t exactly a strange room. The floor in the room had shifted to light brown wood and a bed pressed up against the wall beneath a window that looked out over the city. It wasn't particularly strange but somehow the room felt sterile. Unlike the first room this room was filled with all white furniture. White bed. White dresser. White walls.

“You can put him down on the bed over there.”

Shiro nodded and grimaced as he tried to lay the man down and it took a second to get the man unstuck from where his dried blood had left him connected to Shiro.

The man groaned in pain.

“How is he not dead yet?” Lance asked leaning back against the wall.

“Tranexamic Acid.” Marmora murmured, “It’s usually used to stop menstruating people from losing too much blood but I found out a long time ago that it works wonders for things like this as well.” The serial killer reached for his mask before stopping himself, “Do you mind if I?”

“Go ahead.”

Marmora pulled his mask off without any further fanfare.

And wow, suddenly Shiro understood why he had two soulmates. Marmora was the complete opposite of Lance. His skin practically ivory to Lance’s sunbathed skin. Eyes like the sky an hour after sunset a stark contrast to the sea-foam blue of Lance’s piercing gaze. Lance was soft where Marmora was all coarse and sharp. Dangerous where Lance was manipulative. Closed off where Lance was an open book. And standing next to each other they were perfect.

Marmora crossed his arms against his chest, “So, you wanted to talk?”

Shiro felt his cheeks flush against his will and coughed into his fist, “Right, so I’ll be the first to admit that murder wasn’t exactly the occupation I’d hoped you’d had.” Noticing the way the other man had seemed to deflate Shiro rushed to continue. “But, I can’t say I’m all that surprised. I obviously never would have predicted the serial killer thing specifically but I knew you must have been doing something pretty bad if you refused to even consider that Lance and I would be okay with whatever you did for a living.”

“What Shiro is trying to say is that we were surprised but we don’t plan on leaving.”

Marmora grunted pulling up his shoulders like he was very urgently trying to disappear from view, “I know that. It’s why I hoped you two wouldn’t find me.”

“Wait what?” Lance was across the room in a second, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean!” He grabbed the serial killers shoulders, “Did you not hear what I said. We aren’t leaving!”

“Exactly,” Marmora growled shoving Lance away from him, “I know you two! With your fucking bleeding hearts! I don’t want you to be stuck with me for the rest of your lives!” His face was curled up in a snarl, eyes wild, “You two are normal! You should be living in a house out in the suburbs with a white picket fence and three dogs. You two should be high school fucking sweethearts married street out of college and have two adopted brats fo your own. Not standing in the house of a serial killer! Not covered in the blood of a man you don’t even know! Not the soulmate of a bona-fide sociopath.”

Lance sighed eyes going cold. “I think I was ten.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!”

“Could you shut your mouth for 10 fucking seconds Red!” Lance crossed his arms before sitting down heavily on the bed ignoring the grunt from the man beside him, “I think I was ten when I convinced my uncle to have sex with me.”

“Woah Lance-” Shiro started

“Let. Me. Finish.” Lance hissed, “I remember deciding that I wanted him all to myself. I remember dreaming about killing my aunt in her sleep. About slitting her throat or slicing out her tongue so she couldn’t make any noise. But I was always too scared to actually go through with it. Not because I thought I’d regret it but because it wasn’t something I could explain away. If someone caught me having sex with an adult I’d say they forced me. If someone tried to turn me in I’d cry and get so scared because why would I do that I was a kid and they were an adult. Murder, well if I got caught for that there was only one explanation. In the end I’d always put a couple extra sleeping meds in her night-time tea. I’d sneak out of bed at 3 in the morning climb up in their bed and tie a blindfold around my uncles eyes. I’d suck his cock till he woke up with her name on his lips. And I’d make him fuck me. God I loved it so much. Loved how he had no idea what he was doing and he’d always get so worked up before he came. Would fret about rather or not she wanted him to cum inside her. I’d always plug myself up afterward. Keep it inside for as long as I could knowing that I had all the evidence I’d ever need to make him do whatever I wanted him too. He still doesn’t know what he did to me. Still doesn’t know that his favorite nephew liked him because of his cock and not because he was a good uncle. I used to jack off to the idea of him figuring everything out. Learning about what i made him do. I wanted to see the horrified look on his face when he realized how much I loved it. How much I wanted to tear his life apart.” Lance was avoiding looking at the two of them eyes trained on one of the paintings on the wall like he was trying to discover its secrets. “I only stopped having sex with him when I turned 12 and you two started to soul write me. I didn’t want him anymore after that could only think about you two. As much fun as it was to force him to do such horrible things to his adorable little nephew it wasn’t satisfying anymore. Kept thinking about how much better the people who were made for me would make me feel. Thought about how much more fun it would be if the next time I decided to play with someone like that my soulmates got to watch.” Lance turned to look at Marmora’s face.

“I murdered the family cat…” Shiro said with a sigh. And glared at his two soulmates when they gave him an unimpressed look. “Slit her belly open and pulled out all her organs. I remember being so proud of myself for doing to too. I remember dragging my dad out to see it. The way his face turned green and he threw up. The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with me. I wasn’t always like that, I was pretty normal most of the time. Went to school had normal friends made terrible decisions as all teenagers did. I just got twisted sometimes. Just needed to feel blood on my skin flesh under my fingernails. Sometimes I’d just find myself on top of someone tearing their limbs from sockets with my bare hands. The attacks slowly got worse and worse. And then I started to remember them. It was like a became a different person. One who just wanted to destroy everything around myself. Never killed anything after the cat just liked to chop things up and watch them struggle to survive. But people in high school were terrified of me knew that once I got started I couldn’t stop. Eventually I joined the army hoping that the strict schedule and violence would keep me sane. It didn’t work. I told my parents that I lost my arm in the war. That a stray grenade blew it off. I lied. I got bored one night and felt myself getting twitchy again. I needed to hurt someone but I couldn't, not in the barracks where it would be too easy to get caught. So I took it out on myself. I slammed my body against the wall over and over again. Didn’t stop when i heard my bones crunch didn’t stop when my skin split open and started leaking down my arm over my fingers. And the voices, the people that I would become during my episodes were just...whispering to me. Eventually I grabbed my knife and started sawing at my arm and before I knew it I was drenched in blood and had sliced the whole thing off.” Shiro’s clenched his metal fingers into his palm. The sound of metal grating against metal like fingernails on a chalkboard. “Matt a friend from the army found me. Said I looked like a wild animal. He eventually calmed me down. Told me that his sister had done something similar to me. That sometimes she’d have fits where she felt the need to destroy things. She wasn’t like me though she would get online and ruin people's lives. Blackmail family's, convince people to jump off of buildings, and sometimes even leave paper trials for crimes that never even happened. But she didn’t lose herself the way I did. She didn’t...become a whole other person. I was discharged within a week, deemed unfit physically and mentally to continue. Matt was discharged three months later for hacking into the military’s files. Apparently his sister wasn’t the only one who liked to meddle with things you shouldn’t mess with. He made this arm for me a month before he was discharged. Promised he’d always be willing to help if I lost anything else in one of my...fits.

“Sooooo.” Lance drew the word out his voice taking a more light-hearted tone, “Guess we know why the three of us are meant to be together.”

Marmora started to laugh confusing his soul mates, “My god we’re all bat shit insane.” He laughed and laughed and laughed. And then started crying, “I was so scared I was going to be alone!”

Lance scrambled to his feet wrapping a hand around Shiro’s arm to pull all three of them together into a hug, “Shh we found each other. None of us never have to be alone in our heads again.”

Eventually Marmora pushed himself out of the hug. “Not that this isn’t nice but uh would you two mind if I…” The serial killer glanced at the man still on the bed his hands fidgeting at his sides.

“Oh, of course. Go ahead,” Shiro took a step back from them “You need it. Lance, any complaints?”

Lance blinked at Shiro for a moment not understanding why he was being addressed before he suddenly burst into speech, “Oh right! Yeah no go ahead. I get it. I mean I don’t. But I do. I guess? Just know that if you feel like you need to kill that guy that's like totally your choice. Like uh yeah if your soulmate needs to kill people. Let your soulmate kill people. Or whatever.” Lance had trailed off at the end realizing he was making very little sense.

Marmora laughed and not the broken laugh from earlier just genuine laughter.

“You two are perfect.” Before brushing past both of his soulmates suddenly enamored with the man on the bed. It was like he became a new person dark and sure of himself where he had been awkward and shy.

“Hey sweetheart,” He breathed, “I hope you haven’t missed me.” He reached inside the man’s gaping stomach. Shuddering lightly when the man started to cry again, “You should be honored. Most people never feel these nerves get stimulated.” His hand twisted and there was a slick squishing noise that made the other man scream, “I’ll try and get to as many as I can before you die from blood loss.”

 XxX

“You two can uh make yourselves at home. I need to...clean up.” Marmora breezed past them having finally emerged from what Shiro had lovingly dubbed his murder room and disappeared into what he could only guess was the bathroom.

It had taken their soulmate 30 minutes to grow bored with his victim before he’d stabbed one of his wicked knives directly under the second rib. Fastest way to a man’s heart...

“Well, I won’t lie I didn’t see this coming.” Lance said stretching his legs out on the red couch, so that his long legs dangled off the edge and bumped up against one of the book shelves. “Hmm, guess that explains why I used to jack off to the idea of Marmora fucking me.”

  
Shiro started choking, “You can not be serious.”

“Dead serious.” Lance frowned, “Is that phrase in poor taste.” He giggled for a second before locking eyes with Shiro across the room and sighing at the others disbelieving look, “Is it really so hard to believe that I thought Marmora was sort of hot. In that skin-tight suit he wears sometimes and just the confidence he seems to exude.”

“He murdered people!”

“Yes and that murderer is our soulmate. Clearly it never bothered me even if I didn’t realize it before tonight.” Lance crossed his arms behind his head, “Come on you can’t tell me you didn’t think he was a little hot tonight.”

“I was a little busy worrying about dying to think with my dick Lance.”

“I meant after we established the whole not gonna die thing. They way he ripped into that guy even after he died. Ooooh gives me goosebumps.”

“You’re totally fucked up Lance.”

Lance shrugged, “Not stateing anything I’m unaware of. Besides you’re not as straight-laced as you let on.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Shiro, “Face it Shiro, both of your soulmates are a little fucked in the head. And assuming everything you told us earlier was true. So are you.” Lance’s eyes dragged over Shiro’s frame stopping for a long moment to study his metallic arm. He licked his lips, “I can’t wait to coerce that part of you out into the open. See what kind of monster we can make out of you.”

Shiro vehemently ignored the shiver that raced up his spine at Lance’s words. “Regardless of our mental states, this changes things. With your occupation we just had to make sure no one caught on to the castle being a brothel. With  Red’s-“

“Keith.” Both Lance and Shiro jolted turning to see their other soulmate standing in the hallway. His hair was wet like he’d just gotten out of a shower. The hoodie was gone as well replaced by a simple black cotton shirt. “My name’s Keith.”

“Right of course. Keith’s occupation is harder to cover up. We need to figure out a plan to keep all three of us safe. Suggestions?”

“Wait, wait, wait, I just realized do you have a mullet?” Lance suddenly stuttered out. Sitting up ramrod straight all of a sudden . “Like an honest to god 1970s mullet.”

“Huh?” Both Shiro and Keith looked at each other in confusion.

“Your hair.” Lance rolled his eyes

“Really Lance, could you stay focused for five seconds.”.

“Listen Shiro this is integral to our relationship. I am not going to be seen with a soulmate who has a fucking mullet.”

“Are you fucking serious. You’re fine with me being a serial killer but my hairstyle is an issue?”

“Don’t judge me. I’m sorry that I can’t stand crimes against fashion!”

“Again, literal criminal for murder right in front of you.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. You’re a tortured youth who murders people. Jesus if you're gonna act so emo at least cut your hair to match.”

“You piece of shit I’ll-”

“Guys!” Shiro yelled, forcing both of his soulmates to look at him. “Can you two focus please?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious what we do.” Lance said startled when Keith sat down on his lap like an overgrown cat seemingly already over their brief spat.

“Care to share with the class?” Keith muttered practically purring as Lance started running his hands through the smaller male's hair.

“We form a gang.”

“Very funny Lance.” Shiro scoffed walking over to his soulmates to perch himself on the couch arm.

“I’m not kidding. Just think about it okay.” Lance pushed himself up so his back was resting against the opposite arm from Shiro shushing Keith when he grumbled at him for moving, “In a gang Keith here can kill as much as he wants. You can rough people up whenever you need, and we become filthy stinking rich from extortion. Which I know isn’t that important but I’d rather not live the rest of my life surviving off ramen and fucking old men for spare change.”

“That’s actually...pretty solid reasoning.”

“Duh, I’m more than just a pretty face you know.”

Keith snorted, “Could of fooled me.”

“Okay fine, but what do you get out of this Lance.”

Lance looked up at Shiro coyly, “Maybe I just want to make my boyfriends happy?”

“Yeah, and I’m the fucking pope.” Keith grumbled.

“I’d convert for you.” Lance said, “For real though? I like being in control. Not just talking about sex either. I like the idea of people having to suck up to me because they’re terrified of what I’ll do to them if they don’t. I like manipulating people too making them think I’m some damsel in distress and then surprising them when I’m not.”

“Sounds fine to me, but on one condition.” Keith twisted in Lance’s grip to stare at his soulmate, “When you’re here with me. You give that control to me.”

Shiro swore he heard Lance moan at Keith’s words, “Oh baby. You’ve had that control from the moment your writing showed up on my skin.”

Shiro cleared his throat and ignored Lance when he groaned and shot him a glare, “Not to ruin your moment but we still need to figure out exactly how this is going to work.”

“Shiro, baby, honey, sweetie pie if you keep cock blocking me I’m going to castrate you myself.”

“We can worry out how we’re going to make things work tomorrow.” Keith said, “Tonight I want to celebrate finally finding my soulmates.”

“Keith, Lance is still…”

“Are you still going on about him being underaged?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“I just don’t want to do anything Lance will regret.”

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Keith glanced back and forth between his soulmates, “Oh,” Keith reached out to Shiro, he put a hand on Shiro’s cheek, “You’re scared.” Keith seemed to struggle for words, “You’re scared of hurting us. Scared you’ll chase us off.”

“Yeah right.” Lance snorted, “Shiro just doesn’t want me that way. I get it. I wouldn’t want to have sex with someone like me either.” Lance refused to look at the two of them.

Shiro blinked, “Lance that’s not-”

“Jesus you two. Do you guys never talk or some shit.” Keith shook his head, “I swear with the way you two were always so chatty I figured this would have been solved by now. Lance sit on Shiro.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Keith I don’t know if that's a good id-”

Keith stood from the couch and reached out to drag Shiro down over next to Lance. “Stay,” He growled at him before turning to his blue-eyed soulmate, “And you, stop this whole self-sacrificing bullshit. We both know he doesn’t feel that way.”

“Keith…”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and forcibly dragged Lance into Shiro’s lap.

Shiro grunted in surprise instinctively reaching up to steady his soulmate.

Lance frowned turning to complain but stopped short.

Keith was pulling his shirt off. He seemed unphased by both his soulmates dumb struck faces. He was toned but not overly muscular. His stomach was covered in lean muscle that led down to the sharp v of his hips. But most obvious of all was the thick black band of spandex across his chest forcing his chest as flat as possible, “No touching. I lead. You follow.”

“Of course Keith but shouldn’t we talk about this before.”

“Nope no more talking. When you two talk all you do is confuse and hurt each other.” Keith sighed before deciding to address the elephant in the room. “For now just know that my chest is off-limits and there are to be no hands, cocks, or mouths between my legs unless I give explicit permission. Got it?” Keith narrowed his eyes at both of his soulmates until both of them nodded.

Satisfied that both of his partners knew his limits Keith refocused his attention. “Shiro, look at Lance.” Shiro looked up at Lance but found that the other man was refusing to look at him. Keith had stepped closer now crowding the two of them on the couch. “I think he deserves an apology.”

“Lance,” Lance hunched his shoulders and did a remarkable impression of a turtle trying to disappear from view. “Lance, love. You’re beautiful I promise.” Shiro’s voice was slightly shaky, “but I’m old Lance. Way, way older than you. I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“That’s not your decision to make.” Lance snapped turning to glare at Shiro, “I get to decide what I will and will not regret not you. I won’t regret this Shiro.” Lance put his hands on his soulmates chest, “You know how ugly I felt when you pushed me away! I always thought it was because I was a prostitute that the real reason you didn’t want to have sex with me was because I was used goods. That it disgusted you that I did this.”

“Oh, Lance no. Your job does not define you. You’re still my beautiful boyfriend no matter what occupation you may have.”  
“Oh, so being a prostitute doesn’t define me but being 17 does?”

“I’m ten years older than you.”

“Keith is 4 years younger and you don’t have a problem with him!” Lance sighed, “Remember when we didn’t know each other. And we used to message each other daily. All those things you said you wanted to do. About watching me suck your cock, tying you down and letting me ride you until you broke underneath me. Where did that go huh. Where did the man who confessed at 3:00 in the fucking morning that he wanted me to call him daddy as we fucked go. Or the one that loved the idea of Keith bossing him around. Where did that Shiro go huh.”

“That Shiro thought you were the same age as him!”

Keith sighed, “Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Shiro, you said you’re fine with having sex with me ‘cause older, correct?”

Shiro slowly nodded, “Yes, but I still think we should talk about your-”

“Killing the mood babe stop talking.” Keith grumbled, “What if I wanted to be in complete control. You’d do everything I told you to. No questions asked.” Keith leaned over Shiro gently rubbing his thumb across his cheek. “Would you trust me to take care of you?”

Shiro nodded slowly, “Yeah, that sounds...nice.”

“Are you sure?”

Shiro nodded.

“Nope that’s not gonna cut it. I need you to tell me. Convince me that you're fine with this, with having me take full control of you emotionally and sexually.”

“Yes Master, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Good boy.” Keith ruffled his hair feeling his pulse speed up at Shiro’s choice of title for him before abruptly realizing Lance was trying to leave the room, “Lance, what the fuck are you doing?”

Lance froze like a kid stuck with his hand in the cookie jar, “Aren’t you guys going to you know,” Lance made an obscene gesture with his hand.

“Get over here you idiot.”

Lance stumbled back over to his boyfriend - could he call Keith that yet?

“How about you?”

“Huh? What do you mean Keith.”

“Are you willing to give your control over to me.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably glancing over at Shiro, “Yeah, of course. But, I don’t think Shiro really wants me to be involved.”

“That’s not his decision anymore.” Keith drawled reaching up to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. Pretending that he didn’t see the way Lance smirked at getting his way. Lance was smart but still didn’t have enough experience to manipulate himself or Shiro but Keith suspected neither of them would have an issue with playing dumb. “Tomorrow we’ll talk about limits and safe words but right now. I’m fixing this weird avoidance of each other you two have.”

Lance glanced nervously at Shiro again before slowly nodding, “Yeah, okay. I’m in.”

Keith smiled at him pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips almost like he was scared he’d disappear if he moved to quickly. Lance practically melted underneath him. Lips going pliant under Keith’s as they kissed. Keeping the kiss chaste until Keith chuckled and urged his mouth open. Lance groaned like he was dying as he opened up to the other male. Keith kissed like a house on fire, his mouth rough and his tongue demanding. Unafraid to bite at Lance if he got to hasty in his exploration of Keith’s mouth.  
Eventually Keith pulled away from their kiss laughing when Lance tried to follow his mouth with a whimper, “Hey baby, you want to listen to me for a second?” He brushed his hands across Lance’s face gently pushing messy chocolate locks behind his ears.

Lance seemed to melt at Keith’s touch, “Yes Keith.”

Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hair for a second causing him to squirm, “Try again sweetheart.”

“Yes Papá.”

“Good boy. I want you to climb back up on Shiro for me. We’re gonna get you what you need tonight okay baby?”

“Yes Papá.” Lance scrambled over to Shiro’s side hesitating for only a second before he was sliding back into the larger man’s lap.

“Keith.” Shiro grunted suddenly catching on to what his smallest soulmate was doing.

“Hush!” Keith was at Shiro’s side in an instant smothering the other man's complaints with his mouth, “Good dogs don’t talk.”

Keith grinned as he watched a shiver race up his soulmates spine. “You are a very sweet Shiro but you talk way to much. So today we’re gonna make sure you can’t speak at all.” Keith pushed his pants off smirking when he realized both of his soulmates were staring. Keith climbed up onto the couch to straddle Shiro’s chest. He was worried for a second rather the couch could safely hold all three of them but when the couch did little but groan in protest Keith returned to his work.

“Lance I believe our puppy has too many clothes on don’t you.” Lance nodded like a bobble head eagerly scrambling to unbuckle Shiro’s pants.

The taller man grumbled again clearly still uncomfortable but didn’t protest.  
Keith laughed at Shiro’s face, “Oh quit acting like this is terrible. We both know how eager you are to have Lance on your cock.” Keith dragged his hands up his chest grinning when it caused the larger man to shudder before finally stopping at the hollow of his throat. “One day, when we’re all filthy fucking rich and can pay for the body I was meant to have. I’m gonna spend the whole day with my cock down your throat. Let Lance play with you as much as he wants but have you with me all day slaving over my dick.” Shiro groaned, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. “But for today, I’ll settle with you eating me out.” Keith stood up on his knees, pulling his boxers down with little fanfare. Shiro opened his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out of his mouth eagerly.

“Papá,” Lance’s voice was so soft Keith almost missed it. Turning to look at the younger man as he settled himself over Shiro face, just far enough away that his soulmate couldn’t reach.

“Yes baby.”

“What do you want me to do.” Lance looked nervous. His blue eyes wide and innocent, heh yeah right.

“Show Shiro what he’s been missing these last few months. I appreciate you waiting for me but Shiro should know to take care of my toys when I can’t be there.”

Lance smiled eyes sparkling, before eagerly shifting onto his belly. Shiro still had his boxers on but Lance didn’t seem to care as he licked a straight line over the soft bulge in Shiro’s underwear. Smirking when Shiro let out a soft groan in response. Lance continued to lick at him through his boxers his hand coming up to cup Shiro through the soft cotton. Eventually Lance seemed to grow bored as he latched on to Shiro’s cock with his whole mouth letting his tongue slide all over his mouthful as his saliva soaked through Shiro’s boxers.

Shiro grunted tossing his head to the side roughly as he struggled to breath.  
Keith grabbed Shiro’s hair fingers wrapped in his white forelock, “What do you think you’re doing, puppy?” Keith’s voice was dark and teasing the same voice he used on his victims before he slid his knife through their flesh, “Have you forgotten about me.”

Shiro shook his head quickly righting himself and reopened his mouth eyes locked on Keith’s as he struggled not to shake under Lance’s ministrations.  
Keith slowly lowered himself onto Shiro batting away the others hands when he tried to latch on to Keith’s hips, “That’s it Shiro,” he moaned as Shiro eagerly started lapping at his dripping folds, “What a good dog.” He growled rolling his hips down on Shiro’s face.

Shiro was in Heaven. Keith was hot and wet on his face ruthless rolling his hips down on him to get what he wanted from the older man. Shiro groaned arching his back to try to shove his tongue up as far up into Keith as possible and shuddering when the motion prompted a rush of slick fluid to gush from his boyfriend. God he tasted so good slightly sour mixed with the slight musk of his sweat.

Suddenly Shiro jolted as he felt Lance push his underwear down and over his hips. His soft hands wrapping around Shiro’s cock. “You’re so big.” Lance’s voice was filled with awe drawing his hand up his cock so his foreskin formed a cover over the head of his dick. Shiro barely restrained himself when he felt Lance’s tongue slide down wiggling under the folds of skin to play with his leaking slit.

“That’s it big boy,” Keith murmured hands guiding Shiro’s head against his cunt, “Stop thinking so much.” Slowly Keith drew Shiro’s head back. “Puppy, I want your mouth on my cock.” Shiro nodded immediately latching on to his soulmates engorged clit like a man starving.  
Keith groaned eyes rolling up into his skull, “What a good boy.” He hissed as he rode his face.

Lance suddenly popped off of Shiro’s cock with a sigh. And Shiro desperately tried to grab at his cock as it throbbed uncomfortable and unstimulated  
“No!” Lance growled pushing Shiro’s hands away from himself, “No touching. Your cock is mine. Mine to please and ignore as I choose. Do you understand me!”

Shiro moaned, God that was hot. Lance claiming him like that. Ignoring his needs on his own whim.

“That’s it Kitten.” Keith brushed a hand through Lance’s hair, “You own him baby boy, he’s your fuck toy to do with as you please. Fuck his cock, his ass, his tits whatever you want, Kitten, all for you.”  
Lance dug his nail into the slit of Shiro’s cock causing the large men to gasp and jerk and oh fuck Shiro couldn’t breath. Mouth and nose covered by Keith as he ground against him.

Shiro scrambled at Keith’s thighs trying to convey his sudden distress.

“Easy Puppy,” Keith laughed, “You can take it. I know you can.” And he pushed himself down harder grinding his cock against Shiro’s lips and dripping his arousal down Shiro’s throat.

Lance had finally taken pity on him sliding his mouth over the head and then sinking down around his cock. Head jerking all the way down and off his dick so quickly Shiro could hear the wet slap of Lance’s spit as it squished around his thick shaft.

And Shiro couldn’t see anything. Whimpering and moaning as his soulmates wasted his body. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. His hands pinned down by Keith’s, not that he wanted to move anyway.

He could feel himself fading, lungs desperately trying to snag oxygen where there was only unbearable heat and Keith’s pleasure. Could feel the moment Lance took him down all the way to the root and fucking stayed there tongue squirming wildly against his penis and balls. His mouth fluctuating hard against him as he swallowed him down.

And then he was cumming.  
He felt himself bow up off the couch hips uselessly trying to pound up into Lance’s mouth even as the Cuban forced him to stay down. He screamed against Keith’s cunt as he emptied himself down Lance’s throat.

Keith cursed lifting himself off Shiro and shoving his fingers inside himself. “Fuck Puppy so hot. Cumming down Kitten’ throat like that rutting up against him like the bitch in heat you are.” Shiro was dazed, mouth still wide open and tongue lolled out. Looking the exact picture of a spent mutt. “I’m gonna squirt all over you Puppy. Mark you as my greedy little bitch.” And then Keith’s head was rolling back his fingers popping out of himself to douse Shiro in his ejaculation.

Shiro whimpered raising his head to try to swallow down as much of Keith’s cum as he could and relishing in how much there was as it dripped down his face into his hair and soaked into his shirt.

Keith pursed his lips with a sigh still lazily playing with his cock even after having cum so hard. “Such a messy boy,” he muttered reaching with his other hand to rub the remaining cum into Shiro’s skin.  
Shiro sighed and leaned into Keith’s hand pressing soft kisses to whatever pieces of skin he could reach. “I love you Master.” He murmured eyes blow wide with adoration.

“I love you too, Puppy.” Keith said his lips curling up in the faintest hint of a smirk.

“You did such a good job.”

Shiro smiles content to just curl up with his soulmate and sleep the rest of the night away.

Well he was until he heard a faint whimper.

Keith and Shiro both glanced back down the couch to see Lance urgently humping at his own hand.

“Sorry,” He muttered embarrassed.

Shiro was panicking, how could he forget about Lance. Oh no, he was the worst. Lance had been so good to him and he hadn’t taken care of him. Oh no, what if Lance hated him and-

“Shh Puppy you’re okay.” Keith was brushing a soothing hand through his hair, “Let’s help Kitten out now. Okay baby?”

Shiro nodded and scrambled over to his younger soulmate, “Sir?” He cocked his head at him, “Are you mad at me?” Shiro stared up at him from under his eyelashes.

Lance reached out to Shiro spreading his legs to welcome the larger male into his lap, “You’ve been naughty pet.” He murmurs, “Always pushing me away when I try to play with you. Forgetting about me in favor of your new Master.”

Shiro frowned, “I’m sorry, I’m a bad Pet.” Shiro struggled to remember why he had refused Lance’s advances. But all he could see was Lance’s disappointed face.

Keith was at his back in an instant, “You are not a bad pet Shiro. You’ve been naughty keeping yourself from Lance but you aren’t bad.”

“Don’t worry toy you’ll make it all up to me tonight. You’ll be good for me won’t you?”

Shiro nodded, “Yes Sir. I’ll be good for you.”

“What do you want him to do Kitten,”

Keith shifted so he could wrap his arms around Lance, “He’ll do anything for you right now.”

“Am I allowed to fuck him Papá?”

“Not him, Kitten, try again.”

“Am I allowed to fuck my toy Papá.”

Keith made a noise of contemplation fanning his hands out over Lance’s chest,

“Only if I get to watch.”

“Of course Papá.”

“Go ahead, Kitten.”

Shiro glanced between his two soulmates with some hesitation maybe they should try to tone things down after all Lance was st-

“I can hear you thinking pet.” Lance drawled grabbing one of Shiro legs and jerking it around his waist, “No more thinking toy. Just make me feel good.” Lance grinded down on Shiro the older man squirming from over stimulation.

“Sir, it hurts.” He gasped banging his head back against the couch cushions.  
Lance ignored him rutting up against the other man harder and harder. His cock starting to peek up out of the top of his pants.

Finally Lance pushed Shiro away, “Strip for me, pet.”

Shiro shivered. Lance was looking at him differently. Cold and indifferent so strange for his usual warm personality. It was sort of arousing in its own way how he seemed indifferent about Shiro but at the same time like he was gonna lock him up inside the house and fuck him till he passed out.

Shiro unzipped his jacket slowly, before throwing it across the room. He reached for his shirt before stopping suddenly.

“What’s wrong Puppy.” Keith reached out across Lance to pet at Shiro’s hair.

“I’m not…” Shiro struggled with his words, “The army. The war. I’m not pretty anymore.”

Lance and Keith shared a glance, “You don’t get to talk like that Puppy.”  
“You’re ours pet.”

“And no one gets to insult our things.”

“Even you.”

“But Lan-“

Lance growled, “Don’t test my patience. Shiro. Who owns you?”

Shiro shuddered, “You Sir.”

“Then I’ll decide rather your beautiful or not. You don’t get a say anymore. Do you understand me.”

Shiro nodded, “Yes Sir, sorry Sir.”

Shiro reaches for his shirt again closing his eyes right as he pulled the whole thing over his head.

Shiro’s body was littered with scars, a bullet wound on his hip. A knife scar across his heart. A gash down below his right ribs that spanned all the way down to his belly button. And then of course there was his arm. The flesh was raised where metal met skin. The scar tissue so thick that it was raised above the the skin on his opposite shoulder. The scar was jagged to like Shiro had sawed at it with a dull blade instead of a military grade knife.

“What a pretty puppy.” Keith was on him in an instant. Combing fingers through his hair and grinding himself up against Shiro’s thigh.

Lance pushed his pants down finally releasing his dick from it’s jean prison. “Such a cute little toy.” He groaned reaching down to touch himself. “Look at how hard you’ve gotten me baby.” Lance’s cock was long and lean like it’s owner circumcised and clean-shaven. The tip was ruby-red copious amounts of pre-cum dripping down his shaft.  
Shiro blinked at Lance. He had made Lance look like that? But he hadn’t done anything yet.

Keith chuckled in his ear, “Kitten has wanted you for so long puppy.” Keith grabbed at Shiro’s pants coaxing them off of him as he whispered in his ear, “All of these months you could have had him inside of you, on top of you, down your throat. And you’ve wasted it. But no more. Right Puppy? You gonna be a good boy for your Sir let him use you like he’s wanted for so long.”

Shiro moaned nodding eagerly and noting with a jolt that he was already getting hard. Again.

“Not so old after all,” Lance teased rubbing his hand against Shiro’s cock.

“Wonder how many orgasms we can get out of you before you break.”

Shiro quivered rutting up into Lance’s hand, “Please,” he whispered, “I want to please you, Sir.”

“Puppy, I need you to roll over for me.” Keith smirked when Shiro obediently shifted. Propping himself up on his arms. “Perfect baby.” Keith pulled Shiro’s legs up onto his shoulders before suddenly standing up off the couch hefting the larger man up so only the front half of his body was on the cushions.

Shiro squeaked in surprise and squirmed, “Master, what are you-“ and then he screamed.

Keith had pried apart his cheeks and had licked up a long line all the way from Shiro’s tailbone to his balls. “I’m gonna get you all wet and open for kitten to fuck you baby. I don’t have any lube so I need to make sure you get all loose and sloppy on my tongue so he can fuck your hole so good you see the goddamn stars.”

Shiro whimpered and shook in Keith’s arms but struggled to focus, “Sir? Sir, where are you?” He tried to turn his head but could only really see between Keith’s legs.

“Sorry pet, I was just admiring your Master, picking you up like you weighed nothing.” Lance pressed up against Keith’s back licking a stripe up his neck. “Papá is so hot like this.” He breathed. “With that sharp tongue of his buried deep inside you.” Lance’s cock rutted up against Keith’s thigh. “He was made to work us over like this.”

Shiro nodded groaning as Keith dug his tongue inside of him wrenching him open with just his tongue. Shiro blinked and noticed Lance grinding up on Keith, “Sir, can I taste you please? You look like you’d taste so good.” Shiro knew neither of his soulmates could see him but he opened his mouth wide anyway. Begging without words for Lance.

Lance cursed and slipped his cock between Keith’s thighs only pausing when Keith came up for air. “You two are welcome to do that. But Kitten if your cock gets anywhere near my cunt I’ll cut it off. Do you understand me?” The threat was very real too based on the sudden darkness that rolled off the man.

“Of course Keith.” Lance stuttered, “I’d never do anything you didn’t want me to. Especially that.”

Keith made a noise of satisfaction before returning to his task of utterly destroying Shiro just by eating his ass.

Content that Keith was now pacified Lance rolled his hips forward causing his cock to bump up against Shiro’s face.  
Shiro laughed letting Lance’s cock drool all over his nose and lips before tentatively reaching out with his tongue. He couldn’t reach that much of the Cuban man as Lance kept pulling away from him.

Lance kissed along Keith’s neck, “Papá can I,” he opened his mouth wide to scrap his teeth over his partners olive skin.

Keith laughed making Shiro squirm as the vibrations from his mouth went straight to his cock. “Does Kitten want to mark me up?”

Lance whined jolting his hips forward against Shiro’s face. “Please Papá,” he panted, breathing hotly against his soulmates neck. Hips jack-knifing in and out of Shiro’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Keith secured one of his arms around Shiro’s hips, using the other to smooth over Shiro’s ass, “Why should I let you Kitten. You belong to me baby. Why would I let you mark me up.”

Lance whined, “Please Papá, I ah-“ Lance buried his face in Keith’s shoulder as Shiro started to swallow around him, “Jesus Shiro,” he muttered.

Shiro grinned, yelping when Keith pushed three fingers into him without warning, “Play nice, Puppy, Kitten is trying to speak.” Shiro whimpered and licked a line up Lance’s cock in an apology.

“Papá, I’ll be good for you please.”

“Of course you will Kitten. You’re always good for me.”

“I just want them to know.” He growled as Shiro dug his tongue into the slit of his cock coaxing pre-cum to drip into his mouth, “Know that you’re off limits to everyone else. Only ours, our soulmate, our Dom.” Shiro grumbled in agreement popping off Lance to worship his balls.  
Keith laughed, “How many suitors do you think I have Kitten?” Keith shifted his hand so he could slip a fourth finger inside of Shiro. Shushing him when the man squirmed as Keith rubbed at his prostate.

“Too many,” He growled, “You’re so handsome Papá. Can’t stand the idea of someone even thinking they have a chance.” Lance was shaking not sure whether he was angry or going to cry.

Keith seemed to sense this as he pushed back into Lance cocking his head to the side, “It’s okay Kitten. You have nothing to worry about. But, if it’ll make you feel better mark to your heart's content.

Lance was on him in an instant, sucking hickeys into the hollow of his throat. “Thank you Papá. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” he drug his teeth across his throat before biting down harshly.

“Fuck Lance.” Keith growled jerking his fingers from Shiro with a sharp twist. Reaching up to push Lance further against his neck, “Come on Kitten, make me bleed.”

Lance groaned moving further down his shoulder to sink his teeth into him, practically purring when he tasted the familiar tang of blood,

“Master, Sir!” Shiro whined as his soulmates became invested in each other.

“Easy puppy,” Keith chuckled, “You ready to play with your toy Kitten.” Keith pulled Shiro’s legs from his shoulders gently guiding him back down on the couch,

“Show your Sir how much you want it.”  
Shiro groaned rising up into his knees to look over at his soulmates. They were so pretty like that with Keith forcing Lance down on his neck with a single gloved hand, the other reaching down to touch himself. Violet eyes watching him like a hawk and for a moment he wondered if Keith could see through him to the same scared 21-year-old that had messaged them both that cold January night that he’d officially been told he was to be deported in Afghanistan. Lance was almost worse about it. Tan hands wrapped around Keith's hips like he was trying to dissolve into the other man. And his eyes like the sea in the middle of a storm, hooded, and very hungry.

Looking right at him.

He wanted to be pretty for them. Wanted them to be so obsessed with him that they couldn’t let him go. He arched his back and let himself fold down on the sofa so his whole front body was resting against the red leather. He squirmed pushing his legs as far apart as he could stand before reaching back with both arms to spread himself open for the two of them. Cock hanging low between his legs drooling strings of pre-cum all over the shiny leather, “Sir, please come play with me.”

Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen someone move as fast as Lance did. “What a beautiful little slut you are.” Lance hissed slapping Shiro right over his tight pink hole.

Shiro moaned pushing back into Lance’s hands, “Please use me however you want Sir.”

“What if I just want to play with you all night?” Lance shoved a finger back into Shiro’s hole groaning when he found him just as loose and wet as Keith had promised he’d make him.

“Whatever you want, Sir. I’m your toy to use as you please.”

“Fuck Puppy, you're so hot right now.”

Keith settled in front of Shiro swatting the man away when he reached for him, “Nuh uh, you're making things up to Lance remember.” Keith sat back on his heels lazily playing with his cock, “You don’t get to touch until he’s satisfied with your apology.” Shiro pouted but reached back to spread his cheeks for Lance without protest.

  
Lance reached with his other hand to pull Shiro’s hole wide open for him, “Look at your slutty little hole practically begging for my cock.” He growled hooking a second finger from each hand into him to spread him even further. “Bet you were such a slut before you met me. Must of killed you not to be riding a cock everyday. All those dates we went on. I bet this was all you could think about. Being face down begging for my underage cock.”

Shiro shook his head against the sofa, “No, no I wasn’t-”

Shiro was cut off by Keith dragging his hand up through his hair, “Don’t lie to him, Puppy. We both know that’s not true. Tell him, tell him what you did.”

Lance glanced up at Keith, raising one eyebrow at his suddenly serious expression. “Shiro?” Lance’s voice was devoid of his previous demanding tone, “What is he talking about.”

“I-” Shiro swallowed, “I use to message Keith. When you were asleep. It started off innocently enough since both of us were usually just awake before you were but then…” He trailed off, “Keith, I can’t, I can’t.”

“Come on Puppy, you can do it.”

Shiro shut his eyes trying to squirm away from his soulmates but unable to with Keith’s firm grasp on his hair, “Keith started to ask about you...sexually and I-” Shiro panted, “I wanted you so bad Lance. Wanted you like this holding me down and treating me like your toy. Thought about fucking you, making you squeal for my touch.” Shiro panted, “But, that was so bad, I shouldn’t have thought about you like that. So I started dealing with it through soul writing. Told Keith all the things I wanted from you. Let Keith help me fantasize about you. Then washed it all off before you ever woke up.”

Lance was in shock. All this time he’d spent trying to seduce the other male. Tried to convince the older man to toss aside his morals and fuck him. They’d actually gotten through to him. Lance was half convinced Shiro had no interest in him that way and just tolerated his flirting because he loved him.

“I’m sorry Lance,” Shiro choked out, “I’m sorry I thought about you that way. Your still so youn-”

“I’m sorry did you miss the part where I was hard as fucking steel.” Lance laughed leaning down to kiss up Shiro’s spine. “Baby, it’s okay. After every date we’d have I’d go home and touch myself. Wishing it was you touching me instead of my own hand.” Lance rested his forehead against Shiro’s back, “No more worrying about my age okay? If you can forgive me for selling my body, forgive Keith for murder, then you can forgive yourself for lusting after your soulmate. What’s one more crime amongst the three of us?” Lance waited until he heard Shiro babble out a soft litany of yeses and thank yous before slowly pushing into him.

“Lance!” Shiro howled arching beneath the other man despite the way it caused pain to race through him as Keith held onto his hair, “So good, Sir. So good”

“That’s it puppy, let go.” Keith praised finally releasing Shiro’s hair, “Let us take care of you.”

Lance was a mess. Shiro felt so good around him, wet and just loose enough that Lance wasn’t scared he was hurting his soulmate, but tight enough that Lance could feel the give of his body as he pressed in for the first time, “Such a good pet for me.Your body was made for me baby.” Lance hissed, “Your ass is practically sucking me back in pet. Like it knows we belong together.”

Shiro nodded, “I was made for you Sir. Made to take your cock and make you feel good.”

Lance growled dragging manicured nails over Shiro’s hip and sucking marks onto his back as he waited for the older man to adjust. Of the three of them it shocked Shiro that Lance was so obsessed with marking the two of them up. Not that he didn’t like it. He liked being like this completely at his soulmates mercy. His to guide, his to fuck, his to mark, it made Shiro’s head go fuzzy just thinking about it.

“Kitten,” Lance begrudgingly unlatched himself from an almost purple mark he’d been working on under Shiro’s left shoulder-blade to look at his other soulmate.

“Yes papá?” And, wow, watching Lance go from demanding to docile and submissive with one word was giving Keith a power rush. Keith shifted up the couch until he was hovering over Shiro’s back. He leaned into Lance smirking when the other man’s breathing sped up with every decreasing centimeter, “I wanna ride your fingers.” He breathed against the others lips.

Lance groaned and eagerly reached for Keith frowning when Keith grabbed his hands forcing him to stop, “Not so hasty kitten,” he pulled his hand up to his lips, “I control what you do baby. No pushing, no playing just you with your hand between my legs doing what I tell you too.” Keith pressed a kiss to his fingertips, “Got it kitten.”

“Yes papá.”

Keith smirked at him guiding Lance’s fingers down to his cunt. Keith practically purring as he pushed himself down on him, “You’re fingers are so much longer than mine,” he mouthed up Lance’s jaw, “Fuck, curl your fingers a bit kitten.”  
Lance swore there was nothing hotter than watching his boyfriend swear as he fucked himself on Lance’s fingers.

Lance was snapped back to reality when Shiro let out a pitiful whine, his hips making half aborted thrusts back on his cock that were stopped by Keith’s clenched thighs. “What can’t handle not being the center of attention for 5 seconds,” Lance laughed rubbing a soothing hand down Shiro’s side before gripping his sides and slowly beginning to pump into him.

Shiro let out a loud moan and Lance worried briefly for Keith’s neighbors before discarding his worry. If the neighbors hadn’t freaked from all the screaming Keith’s victim had done they wouldn’t freak out at the sound of sex. “Sir, so good, feels so good,” Shiro met each thrust with a wantonness that was making Lance worried he’d be finished far too quickly. He was just so pretty like this skin marked with Lance’s teeth and limbs trembling from over extraction, poor man probably hadn’t gotten fucked like this in years. “God Sir, I love this so much. Wanted you for so long.”

Lance tipped his head back toward the ceiling at Shiro’s words. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flood his system at finally getting what he wanted. He’d wanted this for so long wanted to wreck the person he’d called, Black for 17 years wanted to hear him beg for him, cry for him, scream for him. Twelve years of pining. Ten years of longing. Seven years of lust. Five years of obsession. And seventeen years of fear, fear of their age gap, fear of his own twisted mind, fear of being abandoned or discarded. Decaying from his mind like ash as he pounded into his soulmate. And Keith was right there with him. Eyes gleaming with mischief as he fucked himself on Lance’s fingers like they were his personal play toy.

Keith was a fucking incubus. With his clever tongue and demanding hands. His face was ruby-red as he barked demands at the two of them. “Fan your fingers out. Make my naughty puppy weep for your cock. Keep your fucking hands on your thighs Shiro or I’ll force them to heal around your ankles.” Having his soulmate threaten Shiro shouldn’t of been hot. But when spoken so cockily like Keith knew he had the two of them completely at his mercy he felt completely hypnotized. He’d do anything for him. And Keith knew that and was unafraid to use it to his advantage.

If Keith was an incubus. Shiro must have been a god. He was soft beneath Lance. Mouth dripping drool all over the red leather as he eagerly backed into Lance’s thrusts. He was such a good puppy too. Quick to follow Keith’s demands and quicker to please. But, even with Shiro like this, his whole body wrecked by Lance as Keith used him as a fucking ottoman. Lance knew he wasn’t always like this. He knew that Shiro was constantly holding himself back. Bloodthirsty just like Keith even if he didn’t show it. Lance had known for a while. Knew the telltale old glint in his eyes that meant he was getting restless. It was nights like those that Lance had tried to seduce his mate. And it worked usually enough to leave Lance’s throat covered in red, blue, and black roses. But Shiro was damn good at his self-control and always left Lance with the worst set of blue balls in the world. Lance could snap his fingers and have Shiro exactly where he wanted him. Shiro was like a ship lost in a stormy gray sea. He needed a guiding hand on his shoulder to push him past his fear and deeper into the storm. And one day Shiro was going to let the storm consume him.

And Lance.

Lance didn’t know what he was. He was like a parasite in their relationship feeding of their soulbond like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Sex. Sex was something he could do. But beyond that Lance was just a fucked up teenager. Keith and Shiro complimented each other in their blood lust, strength, and insanity. And Lance was what? A good manipulator, good at forcing himself into people’s hearts where they’d be just as fine without him. Lance was clever, more clever than people tended to give him credit for, but what was that worth when Shiro and Keith were equally brilliant. He was a child playing at being the villain. Shiro and Keith were built for the underworld for darkness and murder, and the gang Lance wanted them to build. And Lance was a teenager with a mental disorder that he was to chicken shit to use to his advantage the way his soulmates did. But with Keith hissing out praises as he came on his fingers, and Shiro whispering pleas underneath him. Lance felt important, felt like he was offering something worthy of the two men bonded to his soul. If this is what being a parasite felt like he was content to stay like this until the others grew tired of him

“Sir, please. I want to touch you. Sir. Sir!” Shiro squirmed underneath him beautiful platinum eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Keith curled his fingers around Lance’s neck pulling him back down to earth with a single look, “Well kitten? It’s your choice, he’s all yours tonight.”

Lance blinked before shaking his head, “Ours, he’s always ours.”

“Of course Kitty,” Keith purred bringing their mouths together in a nasty kiss, “But our little mutt has been disobeying you not me.”

“Pet,”

Shiro shuddered arching his back up against Lance eagerly squeezing down on Lance’s cock as he fucked into him with renewed vigor.

“Pet, I need you to promise me something.”

Shiro did not respond right away, words difficult to grasp in his current state, “Y-yes Sir.”

“Promise me you won’t ever push me away like you’ve been doing the last couple months.”

“I w-won’t Lan-Sir. I won’t. Please sir I-I,”

“Shh,” Keith ran a hand up Shiro’s shoulder,” You're doing so well Puppy.” He pulled himself away from Lance, his fingers popping out of him with a slick popping noise and standing from the couch, “You two stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Master!” Shiro jerked away from Lance to scramble at Keith, “Please don’t leave me.’

Keith chuckled, “Hush, Puppy, Kitten will take care of you.”

Lance rubbed a soothing line up and down Shiro’s scarred up legs, “I’ve got you pet. Turn around for me.”

Shiro pouted but obediently twisted under Lances hands, whining when Lance’s cock popped out of him.

Shiro’s eyes were blown wide with lust and obedience his white forelock no longer gelled up against his head and instead draped over his forehead and eyes. His cheeks were flushed with exhilaration. “Sir?” He twisted uncomfortably under his boyfriend’s gaze.

“So pretty,” Lance cooed at him tugging Shiro further into his lap, “Sit up for me baby.”

Shiro frowned, but pushed himself up over Lances lap, “Sir, I’m too heavy,” He whispered pulling his lower lip into his mouth to worry it back and forth. A gesture, Lance was shocked to realize, the older man had picked up from himself.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Dude, you think I haven’t dealt with worse? I can handle my dream-boat of a boyfriend sitting on my cock.”

Shiro frowned nervously playing with Lance’s hair between his fingers. But was quickly distracted by Lance’s mouth as the younger man captured his lips. Lance was more aggressive than normal coaxing his way into Shiro’s mouth with a nip to his lips and a flash of a smirk.

And than Lance fucked up into him.

Shiro broke their kiss with a gasp, “Sir,” He burrows his face in Lance’s neck, “Oh fuck.”

Lance laughed and bit down on the skin directly above where Shiro’s metal arm met his shoulder. Worrying the thick scar tissue between his teeth as he eagerly fucked up into Shiro. Shiro panting and whining at him as he wrapped his arms around the paler man’s hips to drag him along with his thrusts.

“Sir, sir, sir I’m gonna cum!” Shiro dug his fingers into Lance’s shoulder, “Please sir can I cum? I’ve been a good boy for you, please sir.”

“Yeah baby, come on I want you to cum for me.”

Shiro groaned and buried his face further into the crook of Lance’s neck pushing down on Lance with every thrust of his cock, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” And then Shiro was cumming. Spraying dribbles of cum all over his own chest and Lance’s ratty old t-shirt. He was keening in Lance’s ear hips rocking down on his cock with wild abandon.  
Lance cursed before tensing up as well, “Fuck pet, I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum inside that greedy ass of yours.” He groaned and strained against Shiro forcing himself as deep as he could as he released inside of him.

The two of them collapsed back against the couch. Lance rubbed soothing circles onto Shiro’s back, “You did so good pet. Such a good boy for Keith and I.”

Shiro smiled softly at Lance eyes still blown out and unfocused. He laid his head on Lance’s shoulder with a soft sigh. Snuggling as close as he could to the other male. Lance pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s head. Content to just doze off for the night.

“Well aren’t you two a cute pair.”

Keith stood in the kitchen his hip pressed up against the island counter. He was clothed once more in a different black t-shirt this one covered in some faded band logo Lance was too tired to try to figure out and a pair of red sweatpants. He had a collection of water bottles, protein bars, and a wash cloth in his arms as well. Shiro grunted against Lance’s chest, turning just enough so a single mercury eye could lock on to the Korean man.

Keith pushed away from the counter, “But, as cute as you are. You can’t go to sleep just yet.”

Lance groaned opening his mouth to protest, “Oh come on Ke-“ He was abruptly cut off by a protein bar being shoved down his throat. Lance squawked and began to choke.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Oh hush, you proved not even an hour ago that you don’t have that sensitive of a gag reflex.” He ignored the middle finger Lance waved at him and turned his attention to Shiro, “Come on Puppy, let’s get you all cleaned up.” He pulled Shiro away from Lance shushing him when he whimpered as Lance’s cock was pulled out of him, “You’re okay.”

Lance spat the protein bar out of his mouth and reached out to help Keith steady the older male. He was loose limbed and wide-eyed eagerly clinging to his soulmates arms. “Do you have water or…?”

Keith nodded shoving a water bottle into Shiro’s lap. It took a second to coax the man into letting go of the two of them to open the water bottle and bring it to his lips. But when he did he started gulping down the water like he hadn’t drank anything in years.

Lance startled when Keith handed him a water bottle as well, “You too.” His eyes were hard as amethyst as if he knew that Lance was going to protest.

“Keith, I’m fine Shiro is the one wh-“

“Shut up and drink the god damn water.”

Lance frowned but took the water anyway. Not because Keith told him too but because he was actually thirsty, god dammit.

Keith got down on his knees in front of Shiro once he was sure Lance was actually nursing his water coaxing the older man to look at him. “You did very good for us today Shiro.” Shiro smiled somewhat dreamily leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Keith smiled before pulling away, “You two were so good for me. And yes Lance, both of you.” Lance pouted at Keith but could feel the familiar warmth of the praise curl up into his stomach.

Keith picked up one of the wash clothes and ran it down over Shiro’s chest scrubbing where his cum had started to dry on his abs.

Shiro preened under the attention eyes droopy from fatigue, “Keith?” Shiro sounded more alert now less in his head space.

“I’ve got you.”

Shiro’s eyes snapped open, “Lance?” He scrambled forward nearly knocking Keith over in his haste.

“Hey, hey! Right here big guy!” Lance wrapped a hand over Shiro’s bionic arm. “No panicking.”

Shiro turned to look at him eyes still frantic for a moment before he finally managed to calm himself. “Thought you had left me.”

Lance laughed, “Where would I even go, dummy?”

The insult earned him a glare from Keith but Shiro seemed unaffected, a slow smile unfurling on his lips. “Right. Of course.”

Lance leaned forward to press a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder, because Shiro was fucking tall and he could only move so  far forward while sitting without turning into a pretzel.

Shiro hummed out a noise of appreciation his body still relaxed and sleepy between them.

“Shiro, we have to clean you out.” Shiro blinked down at Keith confused.

“What do you-“

“He means your ass Shiro,” Lance laughed as Shiro’s face went bright red, “Believe me you do not want to deal with it in the morning. Not fun.”

“R-right er,” Shiro looked away from them desperately trying to regain his composure, “I’m uh well….bathroom?”

His voice came out tiny as he ducked his head like he was trying to disappear into his shoulders.

Keith shook his head, “I’ll take you there.” And then with no further warnings lifted Shiro up into his arms. Lance and Shiro both gasped at the same time. Keith didn’t seem phased, “What? I don’t always have Shiro around to lug around bodies of the people I kill. Gotta get rid of them somehow.” Hot.

Keith headed down the hall without further delay opening the same door he’d used to clean himself up earlier.

Lance wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Would Shiro want him in there now that he was somewhat back in his own head? What if this was just a like a Keith and Shiro thing or-“

“Lance get your ass in here!”

Lance jumped like he’d been struck by lightning and raced down the hall.

 XxX

Shiro woke up from what had probably been the best sleep of his life. He was laying on his back. Lance laying half on top of him with his chestnut hair ruffled around his face in a way Shiro had never been allowed to see before. He had one arm wrapped around Shiro’s chest the other tucked under a pillow that he’d all but dragged on top of him. Keith was noticeably less touchy: turned on his side so he was laying up against Shiro and Lance and clutching Lance’s legs between his own. His black hair like a halo around his head. He looked like an angel. If Keith could ever be counted as an angel.

Shiro didn’t have very long to enjoy the view though before Lance was groaning really loud and ramming his face firmly into his pillow, “Whoever’s phone that is better turn it off before I lose my goddamn mind.”

And oh, that’s why he’d woken up. Shiro craned his neck to the side to see his phone loudly blaring his generic ringtone he’d never bothered to change. He reached out drearily ignoring the way Keith grumbled at his movement. Shiro recognized the caller immediately.

“Fuck,” he groaned and received a chorus of groans in response.

He swiped his phone open quickly and answered the call, “Good morning Sir.”

Lance hissed and turned his head to glare at Shiro’s phone, “Who the fuck c-“

Shiro shook his head at Lance and hushed him, “Of course not. I just…” Shiro trailed off shifting nervously, and then immediately regretted it as hot pain flashes up his spine, “I wasn’t feeling that well this morning.” He grits out.

He ignored the snort of laughter that Keith let out. The Korean man didn’t even bother to open his eyes.

“Of course Sir...I understand. I’ll be back at work as soon as I can...Thank you for your concern...Goodbye.” Shiro groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea.

“Nice boss.” Keith was looking at him now eyes still misty from sleep, “Wish she wouldn’t call at ass o’ clock in the morning.”

Lance moaned his agreement before flopping over onto his side. Shiro grunting as the other man shifted. “For real though. What time is it?”

“6:30. If I had to take a guess. Work usually starts at 6:00 am.”

Lance made a sound not dissimilar to an angry goose, “6:30, what the fuck I don’t get up till 12:00 at the earliest.”

“Some of us don’t work night jobs, Lance.”

Lance pushed himself up leaning down to glare at Keith, “Oh yeah, and what kind of job do you work? Mister serial killer.”

Keith was nonplussed, “I flip burgers.”

Lance blinked before frowning, “Yikes, bottom of the totem pole much?”

“Big talk coming from a prostitute.” Keith huffed blowing his hair out of his face.

“You are both quitting your jobs.”

Shiro shifted Lance off of him so he could sit up in bed. Flinching in pain with every movement, “And do what? We have to make a living somehow.”

“If you don’t think I make enough money for the three of us combined you don’t know enough about prostitution.” Lance sat up from bed as well combing his fingers through his hair.

“Lance we can’t-“

“We aren’t just-“

Keith and Shiro were both hushed by Lance placing a hand over their mouths, “You want to help?” Both of them nodded, “Than you guys better start digging. Because the only job I’ll accept from you two is going to be waist deep in crime.” Lance laughed at their confused expressions, “Three insane soulmates? Only one thing can make us happy.” Lance leaned forward to hiss his next words at them, “And I’ll be damned if I don’t keep us happy.”

Keith and Shiro shared a look. “Lance this is going to be a lot harder than you seem to think.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the two of them, “Is it? Last time I checked I have enough connections underground to bring at least two of the local gangs to their knees in 24 hours.”

Keith leaned over the side of the bed pulling the same black binder into his lap as the one from the night before. “Yeah because that’s a good way to paint a big fat red target on your back.” He pulled the binder up over his head. He fiddled with it for a while making sure there were no noticeable creases or bulges on either side of the thick compression fabric.

Lance grinned and clamored over Shiro so he could lean up against Keith’s back, “That’s where you come in babe.” He pressed a series of butterfly kisses over the slope of the smaller mans shoulder.

Keith frowned at his soulmates words but leaned back against Lance without complaint, “Oh yeah? And, what devious schemes do you have for me?”

“It would be a real shame of those gang members just started to disappear…”

“Oh and just announce to the world that Mamora is affiliated with gang warfare? Yeah, no thanks.” Keith stood from the bed snagging a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his bedside table.

Lance pouted at the smaller male, “Well then I guess I’ll just die.” He flopped back onto the bed dramatically whacking Shiro across the chest as he went down.

“Lance…” Shiro glared down at their youngest soulmate, “We need to come up with a more effective game plan then that. One that doesn’t put you or Keith in danger.”

Keith pushed open the sliding doors to his balcony uncaring that he was clad in only his sweatpants and binder. He lit one of the cigarettes with a flick of his fingers and Shiro tried not to think about how nice the fire looked reflecting of his olive skin.

“Does that mean you’re on board?” Lance bounced up from the bed to press up against Shiro’s chest.

“Of course we’re on board dumbass.” Keith brought the cigarette to his lips dragging nicotine laced smoke into his lungs and out through his nose with practiced ease, “You weren’t wrong about the three of us needing an outlet for our...more insane habits.”

Shiro pressed a kiss to the tip of Lance’s nose laughing when he scrunched his face up and went crossed eyed trying to watch Shiro, “I’ll contact Matt later. Knowing him and his sister. They’ll know how to get us involved without making ourselves a target.”

Lance’s grinned at the older man eyes sparkling with is usual mischief, “You’re the best Shiro. I love you so much.” He pecked Shiro on the lips. Darting away from him when he went to grab at his hips. He laughed as he joined Keith on the balcony.

Keith hardly spared him a glance, “Yes Lance?” He huffed out after several long seconds of silence with Lance boring holes into the side of his face with his eyes.

Lance reached out to snag the cigarette from Keith’s fingers, taking a long drag eyes still locked on Keith, “Just admiring the view.”

Keith frowned reaching back to take back the now half smoked cigarette, “Stop that, shit will kill you.”

Lance laughed blowing the smoke back out into Keith’s face, “Lot of things around here could kill me. Guess I’m a bit addicted to the danger of it.”  
Keith flicked the butt of the cigarette off the balcony, not bothering to watch where it landed. He turned fully to Lance than scowling at the dopey smile on his soulmates face, “Masochist.”

“Sadist.”

Shiro wasn’t even surprised when Keith pushed Lance back onto their bed. Watching with reverence as Lance locked his legs around Keith’s hips. Shiro couldn’t help but think that even though he had never thought the three of them would wind up like this. Lance whispering about the crimes of their future and Keith growling and shutting him up with a hand to his throat and a kiss to his lips. Always thought they’d have a text-book romance instead of Keith turning to him with violet eyes almost glowing in the glow of the sunrise glittering with barely restrained mania.

Shiro couldn’t help but find their meeting devastatingly romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story took me nearly a month to finish writing, editing, and revising. So, please tell me if you enjoyed it and rather or not I should post the chapter story that follows this one up on this site. 
> 
> Further note, I am open to suggestions for this future fic. Please let me know if you have any ideas or advice for me! Also if you struggle with any of the illnesses discussed in this fic feel free to correct me if I got something wrong. I want to make sure this story discusses the struggles of these disorders accurately. All references in regard to Keith's feelings surrounding his body and his dysphoria are based off of my own experiences as a non-binary person. If anyone is ftm and has suggestions on how to write Keith more accurately in regards to his gender please let me know.
> 
> Thank you once more! I should be watching this story like a hawk for a while so, feel free to ask questions in the comments.


End file.
